Better than cookies
by kingdommad
Summary: Sora and Riku decide to visit their newest friend before her first Christmas on the Islands.


**Better than Cookies**

"KAIRI!"

The five year old brunette continued to knock rapidly on the Mayor's front door, calling out her name in a childish way while his older best friend in the whole wide world stood back slightly, calming waiting for their friend to appear, a wrapped gift in hand. The two had come out into the chilled winter day on Destiny Islands to come see their friend a day before Christmas. The kids had asked their parents if their new friend could join their two family gathering up for Christmas day only for their request to be denied. Because of this, the two had decided to see their friend the day before her first Christmas on the Islands, gifts in hands, Santa hats upon their heads, warm coats forced on them by their mothers to keep them warm despite living on an Island.

"Sora, you knock any more and you gonna break the door." Riku said to him as he watched his friend knock on the door harder.

The spiky brunette halted his knocking as he turned to face his friend, a small pout appearing on his face, "You think they went away?"

"Well Dad didn't mention anything about the Mayor going anywhere this time." Riku said in thought, "Maybe they went shopping."

The door clicked as the wooden door began to open to the two young boys, revealing a woman with her brown hair tied up in a bun, wearing a red 'Merry Christmas' apron over her clothes as most of the apron had cookie dough over it. The two knew her as Kairi's mother, as well as the Mayor's wife as she looked down at the two, "Awww, you guys look adorable." She cooed before stepping to the side as she held the door for the two, "Kairi's in the front room decorating the tree." The two stepped into the warm-loving cream house as the two kids began to take their coats off.

"Ahh!" A girl's scream was heard, "Monster!"

"I'll save you from the monster, Kairi!" Sora quickly ran into the front room, leaving Riku and Kairi's Mother in the dust of his speed. As soon as he ran in the front room, he managed to trip up one of the decoration that were laying on the floor, sending him falling to the floor as the decoration had tied his feet up. "Ahh! The monster got me!" He looked up to see his red headed friend giggling slightly at him, tied up by some Christmas lights. "WOOOWWW!" He said in awe, his cheeks reddening slightly for reasons he didn't know. "Kairi, you look so cool!"

"The monster got me with it." She pouted.

"There's no monster." The two turned to look at their silver hair friend as he walked in the room, shaking his head slightly. "The two of you are just clumsy." He said as he placed his present on the table, untied Sora's feet and turned the Christmas lights off so that he could untie Kairi.

While Riku untied his friend and Sora placed his gift next to Riku's, the red haired girl looked at the presents with question, "Who are those for?" She asked.

Sora giggled at this, "There for you."

"For me?" She repeated as she lifted one of the presents.

"Yeah. We're 'Santa's little helpers' as Sora said so earlier." Riku said to her.

"Merry Christmas!" Sora cheered happily, his grin disappeared as he saw her pout. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you guys anything." She said sadly, "I thought we just got stuff from family and Santa for Christmas."

"It doesn't matter." Sora walked over to her and grinned happily at her, "We can still have fun today."

"Kairi!" Her mother called from the kitchen, "You're cookies are done!"

"Yay!" She cheered before gasping in realisation and looking back at the two boys, "I know what you guys can have." She grabbed both Sora and Riku's hands and she began to pull them with her, "Come on." She pushed them into the orange coloured kitchen as she let go of the two and quickly ran over to her mother, where they was a plateful of cookies remained. "Here you go, guys!" She watched as her mother placed the cookies onto the table in front of the two boys, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Kairi." The two boys smiled back at their friend as they settled down on the dinning table and began to eat the cookies.

While Kairi quickly went to hunt for a decoration for her mother and Riku was eating his cookies like a normal child, Sora grabbed two cookies from the plate and began to play with the cookies as if they were toys. The silver haired boy halted his actions from 'destroying' the cookies and raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What are you doing?"

"Playing." Sora simply said before moving one of the cookies up and down as he talked for them, "Sora, only you can save the worlds." If Riku knew what sanity meant, he would accuse that Sora had just lost it.

"Mommy!" Kairi back into the kitchen as she sat by Sora, halting her question as she saw him playing with the cookies like action figures before shrugging it away and looking back at her mother. "Where does this go?" She lifted up a plant with white berries on them above her and Sora so that her mother could see the decoration.

Riku, being the almighty immortal six year old that he is, knew exactly what the decoration was and decided to grab the plate of cookies and do a runner into the front room, there was no way he was going to get cooties and die of girl germs.

Sora finally placed his cookies in his mouth when he noticed that Kairi had returned into the kitchen and that Riku had stolen the rest of the cookies and fled the room. "Hey! Where are the cookies?" He questioned before noticing the plant. "What's that?"

"It's a mistletoe, Sora." Kairi's mother answered for him. "If two people step under a mistletoe during the days of Christmas, they have to share a kiss."

"Why?" He question, confused by why two people HAVE to kiss under a plant.

"It's one of the traditions of Christmas." She answered.

"Why?" He questioned again, still confused by why two people HAVE to kiss under a plant.

"Because it's fun." Kairi's mother smiled as she watched the two.

"Oh." Sora was still confused about the whole tradition with a small plant when his expression changed from confused to surprise when Kairi quickly pecked him on the lips. The boy froze as he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his heart, making the boys cheeks go red as he looked at Kairi with confusion and shock, watching her give the mistletoe to her mother and flee into the front room giggling.

"Sora, I've made a new batch of cookies. Would you like some?" Kairi's mother asked him, smiling at the blushing confused expression on his face.

After a while of daydreaming, he smiled as he turned to Kairi's Mother. "No thanks." He shook his head, much to Kairi's mother's surprise. "Christmas kisses are better than cookies." He grinned happily before removed himself from the table and ran into the front room to play with his friends on Christmas Eve.

**Kingdommad**


End file.
